<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>his whole heart, safe 'n sound by lavenderlotion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370864">his whole heart, safe 'n sound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion'>lavenderlotion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>and all i know now is without you i could never find my way [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Implied/Referenced Transphobia, Light Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Daddy, would a cuddle help?” Jas asked him sweetly, hands linked together in front of her and a nervous smile on her face that all but broke his heart. </p><p>“Always, sweetheart,” Hank promised, chuckling when she climbed onto the couch and then directly onto his lap.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank McCoy &amp; Jason Stryker, Laura Kinney &amp; Logan, Logan (X-Men)/Hank McCoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>and all i know now is without you i could never find my way [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Lonk Appreciation Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>his whole heart, safe 'n sound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the prompt: <em>”Jason curling up on Hanks lap when hes sad, patting his hair, and then falling asleep there. And Hank being stuck because you can't wake up a sleepy child... (Logan solves this by carrying both of them to bed)”</em></p><p>For day two of Lonk Appreciation Week: Domestic Fluff</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hank took a deep breath as he scrubbed a hand over his face, feeling frustration settle deeper into his bones. He sunk into the couch’s soft cushions, more than glad he’d let Logan talk him into getting one for their room. Leaning forward, he dropped his head down between his shoulders as he tried to forcefully erase the last hour from his memory. No matter what he tried, though, he didn’t seem to be able to stop replaying one of the worst conversations he’d had in his entire life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which... well that was certainly saying something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, why he’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> thought that contacting his mother after more than a decade of not speaking to her could </span>
  <em>
    <span>possibly</span>
  </em>
  <span> be a good idea was beyond him. It was probably because of Charles. All of his worst ideas were generally because of Charles, and it turned out that years of friendship hadn’t taught him anything at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles’ boundless enthusiasm was just so easy to fall into. Hank had known that nothing good could have come from contacting his parents but he’d still let Charles convince them that there was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>chance</span>
  </em>
  <span> it wouldn’t have been like he’d expected. He let Charles convince him that people could change, and that one should never give up on family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly, Hank wasn’t sure if Charles had been projecting intentionally or not, but knowing what he knew of his friend's upbringing, he had to wonder if the very things that Charles was urging Hank to do had been things he wished he could still do himself. He knew that Charles’ childhood hadn’t been any better than Hank’s own, but... perhaps absence makes the heart grow fonder, and there’s no greater absence than death. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thumping his head back against the couch, Hank let out a loud, pitiful groan as his mother’s scorn filled words played through his mind. He knew that they weren’t worth thinking about. He’d long ago stopped listening to her opinion, and just because he’d had a moment of complete foolishness where he’d thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>perhaps</span>
  </em>
  <span> she’d changed didn’t mean he had to listen to them now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Good god, he never should have made the call. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could spiral any further down his mess of thoughts, there was a gentle knock on his bedroom door. Before Hank could so much as grumble about having his privacy interrupted, he felt the soft, hesitant brush of his daughter’s telepathy slide through his thoughts and some of the tension that had been stacked along his shoulders melted away.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Come in, darling,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hank projected, more than familiar with talking to Charles after so many years. It was just as easy with Jas, if not even easier, to meld their minds together and speak to her through their mind space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door handle turned slowly, and Hank did his best to project her welcome. No matter how horrible he felt, he would never turn away his children. They came first, no matter what (something he’d learned from a childhood of never coming first to his own parents). The door was pushed open even slower, and Jas hesitantly poked her head through the opening, curly blonde hair bobbing along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hank met her multicoloured eyes with a grin on his face. Despite the horrible, empty feeling in his chest, it was easy to plaster a grin on his face as Jas slowly tiptoed her way into the room. It had been more than a year since they found the girls and she was still, sometimes, hesitant around him and Logan. He knew that it wasn’t anything they’d ever done but years of learned behaviour they were slowly starting to see change.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each day that Jas so much as asked for something she wanted—whether that be a snack, or a hug, or a story at bedtime—was a day that pride bloomed through Hank’s chest, endlessly proud of his daughters for everything they had ever overcome. Now, as Jas slowly closed the door behind herself and looked around their room suspiciously, he felt that same pride glow through his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything okay, sweetheart?” he asked with a frown pulling at his lips. Logan was supposed to be watching them this afternoon so Hand could make a phone call he was now regretting having ever thought would a good idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jas nodded and then shook her head, which really wasn’t that incredibly clear. “You feel really sad, Daddy,” Jas told him seriously, a pout of her own making her look absolutely adorable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hank held in a sigh, always careful that he never sounded annoyed around his kids. “I’ve... I’m alright, I’ve just had an upsetting conversation with someone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Jas told him, swinging her hands at her sides as she looked up at him, “that’s not very nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it wasn’t,” Hank agreed, watching fondly as she took a few steps deeper into the room, stopped, then moved forward again. She studied him seriously, watching him with the same look in her eyes she got as she tried to work through a challenging math project. Usually Hank didn’t like being watched, but he didn’t mind it when it was his daughters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy, would a cuddle help?” Jas asked him sweetly, hands linked together in front of her and a nervous smile on her face that all but broke his heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always, sweetheart,” Hank promised, chuckling when she climbed onto the couch and then directly onto his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hank helped her get situated across his thighs, wrapping her up in her arms and holding her tightly as he buried his head in her sweet-smelling curls. Jas had been experimenting with different hair care products recently, since as her hair grew out so did her ringlet curls. Every few months she’d switch products and started using something new, and her current range of products smelt faintly like candy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this helping, Daddy?” Jas asked, burrowing closer and tucking her face against his neck. Hank was glad he’d changed into one of Logan’s old, worn-out hoodies the moment the phone call had ended, which was much softer than one of his dress shirts would have been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is helping amazingly, darling,” he assured her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t even a lie. Having his daughter curled up on his lap and cuddling up close erased every negative thought his mother had put into his mind. It didn’t matter what some bigoted woman thought—Hank </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a father, and if he said so himself, he was turning out to be a damn good one. He wasn’t doing anything to harm his children or put them at risk. He was loving them, with everything that he had within himself, and he... that just had to be enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he looked down to find Jas </span>
  <em>
    <span>sleeping,</span>
  </em>
  <span> a serene little smile on her face as she dozed away, something within his chest split open and laced itself back together in the shape of his little girl. His eyes started to sting with tears at just how lucky he was. So fucking what if his mother didn’t think he could be a father? Her thoughts didn’t mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything, </span>
  </em>
  <span>not when he already had the most amazing daughter in the world. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>When Logan didn’t get no reply after knockin’ on his bedroom door, he hadn’t been real sure what to expect. He ‘n his girl could smell Hank ‘n Jas in the room, but no one let ‘em in. Logan’d been keepin’ the girls busy when Jas slipped away hours ago, but considerin’ she didn’t come back ‘n Hank didn’t call for him to come ‘n get her, he figured she was all good. After waitin’ a second ‘n tryin’ to hear if anythin’ was wrong, Logan shrugged his shoulders ‘n then pushed the door open, which was when he promptly felt like his heart was gonna burst right outta his fuckin’ chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His daughter was all curled up over the love of his life ‘n both ‘a ‘em were sleepin’ like they didn’t have a care in the world. He felt his eyes start burnin’ with tears he wasn’t gonna let fall, ‘n a second later his other baby girl was wrappin’ her little fingers ‘round his own and makin’ his chest feel real, real full. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down at one ‘a the three loves ‘a his life with a grin that was watery, ‘n found that she looked much the same. Laura was so much older than her little sister, </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span> older in maturity than just the couple ‘a years separatin’ ‘em in age. It wasn’t his girls’ fault—they’d both had the shittiest of shitty upbringin’s, ‘n everyday Logan was proud ‘a both ‘a ‘em for just gettin’ through ‘n keepin’ on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lookin’ into his older daughter’s eyes, he found the same love he felt rushin’ through his chest reflected back at him ‘n couldn’t help a wet chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get ‘em into bed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> get your teeth clean, got it?” Logan asked with a raised brow and a grin. Laura rolled her eyes at him but she did as told, rushin’ off into the bathroom to get herself ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a few steps to get to the couch tucked against the wall to the left of the door. It was easy to slip his hands under Hank’s knee ‘n behind his back but wasn’t so easy to lift ‘em both up without either ‘a ‘em slidin’ ‘round. Logan took real slow, real measured steps across his room ‘fore carefully layin’ ‘em out on their bed, thankful Hank hadn’t made ‘em make it up that mornin’ ‘cause it was a Sunday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gettin’ ‘em in bed was easy. Hank was wearin’ one ‘a Logan’s hoodies—which made his chest puff out real prideful when he noticed how their scents were mixin’ together—and a pair ‘a sweats. Once Logan had him laid out, he pulled the pants off, knowin’ that Hank didn’t like sleepin’ with somethin’ coverin’ his legs ‘cause he got too hot, ‘specially with all ‘a ‘em in the bed together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jas was even easier, since the girl was already wearin’ a soft dress Logan figured she’d be fine to sleep in. All Logan had to do was pull off her socks, brushin’ her hair off ‘a her forehead then bendin’ down to press a soft kiss ‘gainst her smooth skin. He took Hank’s glasses off ‘n kissed his forehead too, watchin’ fondly as Jas grumbled and then curled right up top ‘a Hank’s chest like she usually did to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A second later Laura was at his side, grimacin’ up at him to show off her clean teeth. Logan chuckled, rufflin’ her hair as he tugged off his shirt and watched her move to get into her pyjamas. He grinned when she grabbed one ‘a Hank’s comfortable t-shirts to pull over her head, smilin’ fondly as he got the comforter out from under Hank’s long-ass legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laura didn’t need help gettin’ into bed and God fuckin’ help him if he would’ve tried, so he climbed into bed and listened to her climb on in too ‘fore he tugged the comforter up ‘n over all ‘a em. It was real fuckin’ weird not bein’ in the middle of the cuddle pile like he was every other night, but he did his best to ignore the strangeness as he worked to get comfortable layin’ on his side ‘stead ‘a his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“G’night, baby girl,” Logan rumbled, cuddlin’ up to Hank’s side the way his husband usually did to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon as he had his arm thrown over Hank’s stomach, fingers brushin’ Laura’s back, he knew he’d sleep well as he always did. ‘Cause underneath the cuddle pile or not, he still had his whole heart safe ‘n sound, right in bed with him. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come say hi to me on <a href="https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>!</p><p>kudos are much appreciated, but things have been really difficult lately, and a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be <em>greatly</em> appreciated! </p><p>i run an x-men discord server! check it out <a href="https://discord.gg/3uG3VNP">here!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>